


Valentines for Tavish

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ship Demo with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the most handsome demoman has it perks. Warning: this contains vast amounts of multishipping and fluff. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines for Tavish

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Pyro uses they pronouns and Pauling's name is Janet

            “I was here first!”

            “Move over maggot!”

            Demo looked up from his work table. Pyro waved at him while Scout and Solider glared at each other. Pyro merely looked at their co-workers and shook her head. She held up a red basket filled with heart shaped cookies. Demo took off his goggles and walked over to her. Inhaling deep, he took in the scent of vanilla and strawberries.

            “Pyro, did ye make those?” He asked. “They smell fantastic!”

            “Uh-huh!” Pyro nodded.

            “Aw, thanks love!” Demo took the basket.

            Pyro leaned forward, offering their cheek to Demo. He chuckled and placed a kiss on their mask.

            “No fair, I was first!” Scout declared.

            The young man held up a chocolate heart that said ‘You’re the tops’ on it. Solider growled slightly and shoved Scout, handing Demo some chocolate covered strawberries.

            “Okay, calm doon fellas,” Demo chuckled. “I’ll take both gifts. They’re fantastic.”

            Scout grinned and puckered up. Demo gave him a kiss. Solider shoved Scout away and pointed at his lips.

            “You are so demanding,” But Demo gave Jane a kiss anyways. “Thank you for the Valentines lovelies. They’re fantastic.”

            “How come Pyro beats us each year?” Scout muttered.

            “Hurr hudda herr da.” Pyro replied.

            “Can’t argue with that logic.” Jane nodded as they left.

            Demo was about to go back to his bomb when two arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to see Dell leaning against his back, smiling.

            “Hullo love. What can I dae for ye?”

            “Got ya something.”

            Dell stood back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, red teddy bear. Grinning, Dell pressed the bear’s nose against Demo’s. Demo couldn’t help but smile. He grabbed the bear and kissed Dell’s lips.

            “I hope I am not interrupting?”

            Heavy was standing at the doorway with roses in his hand. He looked a bit nervous, his cheeks red.

            “Who are the roses for?” Demo asked.

            Heavy gulped and handed the roses to Demo.

            “Me? Aw, Misha.”

            Demo stood on his tiptoes and kissed Heavy’s cheek. The large man’s face turned bright red and he hid his face before walking out of the door. Dell gave Demo another kiss and waved as he headed out too. Demo reminded himself to find a vase for the roses. He placed the bear down on the workbench. Before he could even pick up a screwdriver, he heard the flutter of wings. Archimedes landed on his desk, cooing.

            “Oh, hello Archie,” Demo petted the bird’s head. “Is Medic here?”

            “Ah, herr Demo! Fancy seeing you here,” Medic appeared. “Oh, there you are Archimedes!”

            “You do realize this is mah workspace right doc?” Demo asked.

            “Ah, well yes,” Medic reached into his pocket. “I hope you like apples.”

            Medic was holding a chocolate covered apple with heart shaped sprinkles in the chocolate and a red bow around the stick. Demo took the apple and pulled Medic towards him so he could give him a kiss on the cheek. Medic’s face became as red as a cherry.

            “I—I—I have heads to cut off!” Medic declared.

            He quickly ran out of the room. Archimedes just cooed and stayed with Demo. Demo placed the apple with his other treats.

            “Piss off ya wanker!”

            “Out of my way bushman!”

            Demo watched as Spy and Sniper stumbled into the room. Archimedes cocked his head, watching the two men. Spy shoved Sniper away, standing in front of Demo. With his signature grin, he handed Demo a huge heart shaped box.

            “For you.”

            “Godiva? You certainly know how to spoil a lad Spy.”

            Spy tapped his lips and Demo got the message. His gave the Frenchman a kiss.

            “Quit hogging him!” Sniper growled.

            “Okay Spy, its Sniper’s turn.”

            Spy pouted but he moved. He glared at Sniper who had a heart shaped cupcake for Demo.

            “Did ye make this Mundy?”  


            “Yeah. Pyro helped a bit.” Sniper grinned sheepishly.

            Demo motioned for Sniper to come closer. Sniper leaned forward and received a kiss on his cheek. Spy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

            “Okay lads, you two be good okay?”

            “I make no promises.” Spy replied.

            Sniper just shot Spy a dirty look before heading out. Spy blew Demo a kiss before vanishing in smoke. Archimedes cooed, tired of being ignored. Demo petted the bird again. This had been a busy Valentine ’s Day for him. Busier than last year’s. He thought that would be all but he heard footsteps. He glanced back to see Miss Pauling. She looked a bit nervous as she gave him a bottle of imported wine.

            “Wow,” Demo breathed. “This is some extremely pricey wine. Ye shouldn’t have Janet.”

            He gave her a kiss on her forehead. She squealed slightly before speeding out of the room. Demo laughed.

            “I hope you aren’t teasing my assistant.”

            “Oh, Miss Administrator!” Demo straightened up.

            “Tavish, I’ve asked you call me Helen,” She purred. “I hope you won’t be calling me that tomorrow when we go to the movies.”

            “Of course not.”

            Demo took her hand and kissed it. She grinned, walking away.  Archimedes flew over and landed on Demo’s shoulder.

            “Coo?”

            “Yeah, I am pretty lucky.” Demo smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day Archie.”


End file.
